Talk:Go! Go! Gobmuffin!
I don't really know where to add it to the article(s), but I fought the moblins tonight and we beat them in a decent battle with a party of 4 (at the level cap). The WHM and BLM are sleepable. I hope this helps. Hilkiah 02:37, 1 October 2006 (EDT) There seems to be a contradiction on the third NM listed. This page says it is a PLD / WAR, while the NM-specific page claims him to be a RDM. With a name like Spell Spitter, I'd think he's a RDM, but I've never fought him. Can someone give confirmation one way or the other? -Ubiquitous 09:43, 16 March 2007 (EDT) Fixed. --Charitwo 10:19, 16 March 2007 (EDT) Just dual-boxed this with my mnk and whm. got TP from the Lesser Roc on the small island before. buffed up and headed in. tried to kill whm first with rdm on me and slept blm. but rdm hit to hard to have both on me and wiped. next try i let the whm stand back and cast while i killed the rdm first and slept the blm again. had to use both 2 hours and 3 hi-pots but won with 550/1128 HP on mnk and 42/713 MP on whm. multiple ring came in handy. Snoxer 06:20, 16 January 2008 (UTC) My friends and I easily did this fight as a group of three. RDM/WHM, DNC/NIN, PUP/DNC (Using WHM Automaton). RDM slept the two while the DNC and PUP worked the RDM Moblin down. After the RDM took out the WHM Moblin, then BLM for an easy win. Ailden 21:48, 9 July 2008 (UTC) I've just done this fight and I can confirm that after fighting Spellspitter for 30 mins that he isn't a RDM. He's a WAR. In all that time he did not cast a single spell, but he can use multiple WSes in a row. --Frostyknight 06:40, 18 December 2008 (UTC) After the 6/21/10 update this was very easily solod by a 75DRG/BLU. --Mathisyn 14:53, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Same as above, very easily soloed by 76SAM/DNC. Used Curing Waltz only a few times, didn't need to 2hr at all. --Ferretclaw 07:14, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Soloed with ease as DNC72/THF36. Had to cure a couple times (mostly due to one instance of AM), but was never in any serious danger. —Wesa 07:55, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Easy solo as 76MNK/37DNC. Didn't use Drain Samba or Curing Waltz. Attacked the BLM first, opened with a 300% Asuran Fists, took him down to 20%. Next WHM, Last WAR. Stayed above 75% Health the whole time. --Kilnard 23:34, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Removed the following testimonials from the main page: --Elwynn 22:55, June 20, 2010 (UTC) :*Sam/nin Blm/whm Blm/whm & Sch/whm failed miserably. We killed the war but just barely and ran out of mp at that time the mages were completely resisting sleep. :*Trio'd as PLD/WAR, RNG/NIN, RDM/WHM. PLD entered the displacement first and voked the BLM NM. RNG used Shadowbind on the WAR NM. RDM kept the WHM NM busy and tried to grab hate on the WAR. All NMs resisted Sleep/Sleep II from the RDM. The BLM went down in a couple of weaponskills. Killed the WHM next (RDM had a hard time enfeebling it; para/silence wouldn't stick). Finally, finished off the WAR. Convert was used and MP was low at the end of the fight. There are Pyrodrakes on the island where the NMs spawn, so be careful if you try to kite the NMs. We had one aggro the RNG, but were able to keep it slept until the Moblins were finished. Easy solo as 76BLM/WHM. Sleep both WHM and BLM. used 4 spell 4 to kill the WAR and 2 spell 4 for two others. : Just finished this quest earlier and it was duo'd by 2 76 DRK/THFs (i went with a friend of mine), i slept the blm, the other drk slept the war, then we took out the whm, blm and the war in no time Kadian (Darkangelkadian of Quetzacoatl) :* Soloed with some difficulty on 68Pup/34War. I started out trying to kill the tank but realized it was futile when i got hit with a Freeze from the BLM. I changed targets, threw up a Wind Maneuver to silence the BLM and went to town. After him I used the same method on the WHM. From there the Tank didn't stand a chance. I think if I redid this it would be a piece of cake.My WHM automaton never dropped below 400 mp, without having to proc Mana Converter either. Hope this helps another Pup thinking about this fight. Quest acquisition issue I'm not sure if the walkthrough is correct about the quest acquisition. I'm on PM 4-2, I went to Riverne - Site #B01 for the mission CS, then went to talk to Epinolle. She did not give a brief cutscene, but did mention finding Gobmuffin. There were 5 lines of text, the last reading: "Would you go to Cape Riverne and see if you can find that sweet Gobmuffin and bring her back? It's a matter of life or death!" I then went to Riverne - Site #B01 again, but did not get a cutscene. I spoke to Epinolle multiple times, and she only repeated the last line. Furthermore, the quest is not in my quest log. My CoP LS is doing "The Savage" in 2 days, and we'll try to kill the Moblins for the quest. Hopefully I'll still get the map. Someone might want to look into this and possibly make a correction. It might simply be that you have to have 4-2 completed before you can get the quest... but I hope not. Visionholder 05:19, 15 July 2008 (UTC) ::I've confirmed that there is no cutscene. Page was edited to reflect this. Visionholder 01:40, 17 July 2008 (UTC) testimonial from main page :* This Quest was Easliy done by a 75BST Warning though, I would not really recomend this for a lower level than 75, As when she went they opened up with Tornado, holy, and a Weapon skill. :* Confirmed solo PLD75/NIN37 after level cap removal. :* Quickly soled by 76RDM/BLU. Never broke through stoneskin. No aggro on the way to the fight. Titan :* Soloed in less than 5 min as lvl 90 BLM. Blizzard V, IV, and I killed the WAR. Aspired the BLM for more MP, one shot kill with Blizzard V. WHM had less than 10% remaining after Freeze 2. Apelila 09:18, February 27, 2011 (UTC)